Descendance de Latinus, patrice de Lyon
Descendance de Latinus, patrice de Lyon thumb|250px|Syagrius livré à Clovis par Alaric.Latinus, patrice de Lyon, puissant et riche propriétaire gallo-romain, vit à Calonnia, à la fin du V siècle et au début du VI siècle. Sa villa porte le nom de Latiniacum et est à l'origine du nom actuel de Lagnieu. Ce sont les Francs (époque de Clovis) qui mettent fin à la domination romaine qui dure jusqu'au milieu du V siècle Lagnieu... au fil du temps, Christine Navarro, Editions du Mot Passant septembre 2008. . A quelle gens appartient Latinus ? Par contre, Syagria de Lyon est la fille de Syagrius, roi de Soissons. Cette dame Lyonnaise, décrite par Magnus Felix Ennodius du fait de ses dons conséquents comme ecclesiae thésaurus Romans, Barbarians, and the Transformation of the Roman World, Ralph W. Mathisen, Danuta Shanzer, Ashgate (1 Jan 2011). est une descendante de l'illustre gens Syagrii, famille importante de l'aristocratie gallo-romaine de l'Antiquité tardive. Son père, Syagrius, est le dernier chef romain de la Gaule. Il est vaincu par Clovis à la bataille de Soissons (486). Clovis annexe son royaume et le met à mort. Les Syagrii, et les autres patrices gallo-romains, doivent s'intégrer aux royautés barbares. On en retrouve plusieurs, à diverses époques, certains dans l'entourage des rois et des seigneurs, certains évêques, jusqu'à la fin des mérovingiens. C'est le cas des descendants de Latinus et Syagria de Lyon. thumb|upright=2.5|center|400px|Clovis assiège Soissons défendue pas Syagrius. thumb|250px|Saint Désiré de BourgesLeur fils, Gondebaud, noble de Lyon, arrière-petit-fils de GondebaudChristian Settipani, Les Ancêtres de Charlemagne, 1989. , se marie avec Agia de Sancy, sœur de saint Désiré de Bourges, archevêque. En l'an 510, il y a, à Sancy, un homme riche et puissant, nommé Auginus. Selon les hagiographes de Désiré de Bourges, il est le compagnon d'armes de Clovis et son fidëis. Pour eux ce viro illustrissimo est un vaillant guerrier de la nation des Saliens. Il a combattu aux côtés du roi à la bataille de Soissons (486) et à celle de Tolbiac (496) Grande vie des saints: comprenant la vie et les fêtes de Notre-Seigneur et de la très-sainte Vierge, des saints de l'Ancien et du Nouveau Testament, des bienheureux et des vénérables serviteurs de Dieu, les plus récents et des plus illustres confesseurs de la foi, Jacques-Albin-Simon Collin de Plancy, Édouard Daras, L. Vivès, 1899. . La mère d'Agia, autre Agia, est dite Nobiles vifi d'Auginus. Son prénom latinisé est Austregilde. Ils sont très pieux selon tous leurs contemporains. Augina et Agia vivent à Sancy. Selon les mêmes hagiographes de Désiré de Bourges, le roi Clovis leur donne le domaine et le château de Brana, Brena, Breina et Brema (= Braine) La France pontificale, H. Fisquet, Repos, 1864 ou Histoire physique, civile et morale des environs de Paris, depuis les premiers temps historiques jusqu'a nos jours; contenant l'histoire et la description du pays et de tous les lieux remarquables compris dans un rayon de vingt-cinq à trente lieues autour de la capitale, Jacques-Antoine Dulaure, Moeau (printer.), Guillaume, Ponthieu, P. Corneille, 1826. . Ce domaine comporte t'il à la fois le château de Braine et la vaste forêt qui s'étend jusque sur les bords de la Marne La forêt de Daulle actuelle n'est qu'un lambeau de cette immense forêt. ? Toutefois un autre hagiographe nous parle de la lignée des aïeux de Désiré de Bourges. Il serait l'héritier de son nom et le restaurateur de sa race. Il le destinait à la milice. Il était tout naturel que ce fils des vétérans fût comme ses pères et embrassât la carrière des armes. Tout cela fait plus penser à l'armée romaine qu'aux guerriers de Clovis. Et puis Clotaire vient très souvent à Braine dans ce Palatlum Brennacum (= palais royal) qui fait partie de son héritage, et qu'il affectionne particulièrement Histoire de Braine et de ses environs, Stanislas Prioux, Dumoulin, 1846. . Il n'est par contre jamais question de Braine au niveau des descendants d'Aginus, mais de Sancy et du saltus Joranus, sur l'autre rive de la Marne. Saint Austregisile (551-624), archevêque de Bourges comme saint Désiré de Bourges est le fils d'un autre Auginus, sénateur de Bourges. Le nom de leurs pères est altéré, signe d’une acculturation peu courante. Il peut s’agir une déformation de Gundinus ou Agilenus LE DIOCESE DE BOURGES AU HAUT MOYEN ÂGE DE SAINT URSIN A AUDEBERT (IVe s. - 1097) .Verus, évêque de Rodez, nous est en outre connu par l’achat d’une villa à Agilenus (= Auginus), père de Bobila, senatrix romana. Se dessine ainsi un groupe anthroponymique auquel pourrait finalement appartenir nos évêques K.-F. WERNER, Liens de parenté et noms de personne, Famille et parenté dans l’Occident médiéval, Rome, 1977.. Dans le royaume franc et dans les Etats qui en sont sortis, c’est-à-dire du VI au X siècle, les parents appartenant à l’aristocratie ne donnent pas à leurs enfants n’importe quel nom LE DIOCESE DE BOURGES AU HAUT MOYEN ÂGE DE SAINT URSIN A AUDEBERT (IVe s. - 1097) . Selon Settipani La Noblesse du Midi carolingien: études sur quelques grandes familles d'Aquitaine et du Languedoc du IXe au XIe siècles, Volume 5, Christian Settipani, Occasional publications of the Oxford Unit for prosopographical research 2004 les noms d'Agilenus (= Auginus), Bobilla et Severus, dont on sait par ailleurs, qu'il s'agit du père, de la fille, et de l'époux de celle-ci, sont liés à l'archevêché de Bourges et au Sénat romain. Agilenus (= Auginus) est le neveu ou le parent proche de Deoteria. Cette Reine est originaire d'Auvergne, issue d'une grande famille aristocratique gallo-romaine, Deoteria est probablement apparentée à Sidoine Apollinaire, saint Avit de Vienne et à l'empereur Eparchus AvitusLebecq, Stéphane. Nouvelle histoire de la France médiévale, tome 1: Les origines franques Ve-IXe siècle, Éditions du Seuil, 1990. . Les deux autres fils de l'Auginus de Sancy, Deodatus - Trésorier du Roi - et Desiderius meurent assassinés. Selon Grégoire de Tours, la famille de la belle-fille de Latinus est aussi propinquus d’Auguste, un abbé qui construit à Brives à l’est de Bourges, vers le milieu du VI siècle, un oratoire dédié à saint Martin. thumb|upright=2.5|center|400px|Éducation des enfants de Clovis dans un palais du Soissonais. thumb|250px|Sainte Burgondofara.Désiré de Verdun est le fils de Gondebaud et d'Agia de Sancy. Il est le neveu de saint Désiré de Bourges, archevêque. Désiré de Verdun est évêque, saint. Il se marie à Clotilde, fille du roi wisigoth Geisalic et Clotilde des Vandales, elle-même fille de Thrasamund, quatrième roi des Vandales, Rex Wandalorum et Alanorum. Ils sont les parents de : * Syagrius d'Autun (540-600), évêque, saint. * Gondebaud (ca 545-585), comte de Meaux assassiné en 585 La Fin de la Cité Antique Et Le Début de la Cité Médiévale: De la Fin Du IIIe Siècle à L'avènement de Charlemagne, Volume 8 de Studi storici sulla tarda antichitàn, Claude Lepelley, Université de París X: Nanterre. Centre de Recherches sur l'Antiquité tardive et le haut Moyen Age, Edipuglia srl, 1996. , père de : ** N de Meaux, femme de Leuthaire de Bourgogne, fils de Warnachaire de Bourgogne (ca 540-602), père de : *** Gondoin d'Alsace, duc ** et Hagnéric de Meaux, comte, père de : *** Valbert de Luxeuil, abbé, saint *** Faron, évêque de Meaux, saint, référendaire de Dagobert. *** Burgondofara, sainte * Désiré de Sancy, qui suit. thumb|upright=2.5|center|400px|Saint Moluag et saint Colomban. thumb|160px|Duc Etichon-Adalric d'Alsace. Désiré de Sancy est né en 548. C'est un leude, d'origines burgondes. Ses petits-neveux, Faron et Fara, sont appelés à cette époque Burgondofaron etBurgondofara [http://www.cairn.info/revue-annales-2003-6-page-1271.htm Communautés émotionnelles en Francie au VIIe siècle, Barbara H. Rosenwein] . Désiré, troisième du nom est propriétaire terrien dans le saltus Joranus Bulletin de la Société d'archéologie, sciences, lettres et arts du département de Seine-et-Marne... 1873 (VOL7)-1874. et la région de Meaux. Saint Colomban est à l'origine des vocations religieuses de la plupart des membres de la famille de Désiré de Sancy. Les historiens disent que l'Irlandais de Luxeuil va chez Authaire de Sancy et Hagnéric de Meaux, des nobles burgondes, seigneurs de la future Brie. Désiré est le père de : * Ansoud de Neustrie, dit de Dijon et noble, est le père de : ** Sigarde de Neustrie, future sainte Sigarde, mariée à Bodilon von Thurgau. Il est le père de : *** Saint Léger, *** Warein/Guérin de Poitiers est son frère, selon Liber Historiae Francorum.http://www.cma.d-r.de/dr,cma,007,2004,a,08.pdf. Il est un évêque de Poitiers est aussi un puissant seigneur en Bourgogne. Il est le père de : **** Bérhésinde ou Berswinde épouse le duc Etichon-Adalric d'Alsace (leur fille sera sainte Odile). * Authaire de Sancy, qui suit. thumb|upright=2.5|center|400px|Les bords de la Marne à Ussy. thumb|180px|Saint Ouen.Authaire de Sancy vit à Sancy, en Brie, et à l'endroit où le petit Morin va rouler ses eaux dans la Marne. Ce lieu n'est encore au septième siècle qu'une épaisse forêt. Ce domaine appartient à ce Seigneur de la Cour. Authaire a un château à une lieue d'Ussy, sur la rive droite de la Marne, Authaire, que quelques anciens titres appellent saint Oys, sert Dieu dans toute la droiture de son cœur. Ses vertus et ses miracles lui attirent un culte public dans le diocèse de Meaux Histoire De l'Eglise De Meaux, Avec Des Notes Ou Dissertations; Et Les Pieces Justificatives: On y a joint un Recueil complet des Statuts Synodaux de la m©eme Eglise: divers Catalogues des Eveques, Doiens, Generaux d'Ordre, Abbez, & Abbesses du Diocese; & un Pouillie exact. Contenant ..., Volume 1, Michel Toussaint Chretien Du Plessis, Gandouin ; Giffart, 1731. . Les Annales bénédictines de Saint-Médard rapportent que Clotaire II, étant à Braine, en allant chasser sur les bords de l’Aisne, aurait infailliblemeut péri dans cette rivière sans le secours du seigneur Authaire, qui faisait partie de sa suite. Pour récompenser son sauveur d'un pareil service, Clotaire II lui donne, en l'an 613, la terre et le château de Braine. Le seigneur Authaire réside ordinairement à Sancy, près Soissons, et faisait valoir sa terre de Braine, par un intendant. Braine est pourtant le séjour favori des rois de Soissons. Cette demeure royale est pour Clotaire Ier et Chilpéric, ce que va être le château de Versailles pour nos rois Monographie de l'ancienne abbaye royale Saint-Yved de Braine, avec la description des tombes royales et seigneuriales renfermées dans cette église, Stanislas Prioux, V. Didron, 1859. . Ce cadeau montre aussi qu'il y a certainement confusion des hagiographes entre Autharius et Auginus. La famille de saint Authaire de Sancy est alliée à celle de Burgondofara. Autharius est aussi un propinquus de Chagneric, leude qui vit vers la fin du VI siècle. Il est maire du palais et porte le titre de comte de Meaux. Chagneric est le père de saint Walbert, de saint Faron, et de sainte Fare (Burgundofara) Famille et pouvoir dans le monde franc: VII -X siècle, Volume 33 de Publications de la Sorbonne: Histoire ancienne et médiévale, Régine Le Jan, Publications de la Sorbonne, 1995.. Ils appartiennent, selon Marilyn Dunn, The Emergence of Monasticism: From the Desert Fathers to the Early Middle Ages, à la noble famille du duc de Bourgogne Waldelenus Marilyn Dunn, The Emergence of Monasticism: From the Desert Fathers to the Early Middle Ages (Blackwell) 2003. . Au VII siècle, la Sippe des Agilolfing, ducs de Bavière, étend ses ramifications sur tout l'Occident barbare. En Gaule, des membres de cette Sippe (= famille élargie), Chagnéric et Autharius, vivant aux environs de Meaux soutiennent Colomban Les sociétés en Europe du milieu du VIe à la fin du IX siècle: mondes byzantin, musulman et slave exclus, Histoire ancienne et médiévale, Michèle Gaillard, Anne Wagner, Bréal 2002.. Authaire de Sancy se remarie à Mode, sainte, soeur de sainte Balde. Il est veuf de Aiga, sainte, une Agilolfing Famille et pouvoir dans le monde franc: VII -X siècle, Volume 33 de Publications de la Sorbonne: Histoire ancienne et médiévale, Régine Le Jan, Publications de la Sorbonne, 1995. . Ils ont trois enfants : * Adon de Jouarre, fondateur du monastère de Jouarre, saint, père de : ** Agilbert de Paris, évêque de Paris ** et Théodechilde ou Telchilde, abbesse de Jouarre, sainte * Ouen de Rouen, chancelier, évêque, saint * Rado ou Chamar, qui suit. thumb|upright=2.5|center|400px|Les cryptes de Jouarre renferment les tombeaux de la famille d'Authaire. thumb|256px|Femme franque avec une fibule de l'illustrateur Matthieu Appriou.Selon Rosenfeld et de nombreux autres historiens, Rado ou Chamar, est le fils de vir inluster Authaire de Sancy, né de son premier mariage avec Aiga, une sainte et une Agilolfing Famille et pouvoir dans le monde franc: VII -X siècle, Volume 33 de Publications de la Sorbonne: Histoire ancienne et médiévale, Régine Le Jan, Publications de la Sorbonne, 1995. . Son existence est pourtant attestée par la première Vie de saint Ouen, la Vie de saint Agile et l'éloge de sainte Telchilde. Rado est qualifié de saint dans quelques anciens Auteurs Histoire De l'Eglise De Meaux, Avec Des Notes Ou Dissertations; Et Les Pieces Justificatives: On y a joint un Recueil complet des Statuts Synodaux de la m©eme Eglise: divers Catalogues des Eveques, Doiens, Generaux d'Ordre, Abbez, & Abbesses du Diocese; & un Pouillie exact. Contenant ..., Volume 1, Michel Toussaint Chretien Du Plessis, Gandouin ; Giffart, 1731. . Au temps du roi Dagobert Ier (602-638), une grande école du palais réunit à la cour, les fils des plus hauts dignitaires du royaume, où il leur est donné une grande culture et une initiation à l'administration royale. Authaire y fait instruire ses trois fils, Adon, Dadon et Radon. Originaires de la région, et plus particulièrement d'Ussy-su-Marne, Authaire et son cousin germain, Hagnéric de Meaux, reçoivent chez eux, dans les années 610, la visite du célèbre moine irlandais Colomban. Les enfants de son parent et ses fils, Adon, Dadon deviennent tous ecclésiastiques. Rado ou Chamar est le seul à y échapper. Il est d'abord trésorier de Dagobert Ier, puis exerce en 613, comme Maire d'Austrasie, du consentement des grands de ce royaume Stéphane Lebecq, "Les origines franques", Le Seuil Paris, 1990. . Rado le reste de 613 à 617. Il est mentionné comme tel dans le testament de l'évêque Berthram du Mans, le 27 mars 616 Ebling H., Prosopographie der Amtsträger des Merowingerreiches (613-741), München, 1974 et Wallace-Hadrill J.M., The fourth book of the Chronicle of Fredegar, Londen, 1960. . Il est chambellan, connu sous le nom de Chamar, en 630/31, et en 635 le ondateur de Radolium, le monastère de Reuil-en-Brie Ewig Eugen : Die Merowinger und das Frankenreich, W. Kohlhammer GmbH Stuttgart Berlin Köln 1988 Seite 117, 128 - Friese Alfred : Studien zur Herrschaftsgeschichte des fränkischen Adels. Der mainländisch-thüringische Raum vom 7. bis 11. Jahrhundert, Klett-Cotta Stuttgart 1979 Seite 17-26 - Offergeld Thilo : Reges pueri. Das Königtum Minderjähriger im frühen Mittelalter. Hahnsche Buchhandlung Hannover 2001 Seite 248 - Schieffer Rudolf: Die Karolinger. W. Kohlhammer GmbH Stuttgart Berlin Köln 1992 Seite 15. . On trouve sa signature sur divers privilèges accordés par Dagobert : à Solignac (632), à Rebais (635) et à Sainte-Croix-de-Meaux (637) Gilles Cugnier, Histoire du monastère de Luxeuil à travers ses abbés, tome 1, p. 182, 194-195, 210, Guéniot Langres 2004-2006 . . Une large partie du corpus émane de membres de la cour de Neustrie, sous le règne de Clotaire II. Ils forment une véritable communauté sociale. Authaire de Sancy et son propinquus Chagneric sontgrand de personnages marqués du sceau du sacré. Ils sont en grande partie à l'origine des événements de 613, lorsque, avec férocité, Clotaire II a littéralement démembré l’ordre ancien en la personne de la vieille reine Brunehaut [http://www.cairn.info/revue-annales-2003-6-page-1271.htm Communautés émotionnelles en Francie au VIIe siècle, Barbara H. Rosenwein] . Rado est le père de : * Chrodobert d'Alémanie thumb|upright=2.5|center|400px|Supplice de Brunehaut. Chrodobert d'Alémanie, et Radulf, duc puis roi de Thuringe, mais aussi Hruodi duc de Würzburg sont peut-être une seule et même personne. Ces Dux sont des fonctionnaires austrasiens chargés de défendre l'est du royaume contre les slaves. a aucune information fiable sur l'origine de la «première Würzburg duc" Hruodi est que Toutefois, pour des raisons linguistiques, ainsi que de la situation politique dans son ensemble pas d'autre explication propose que ceux que lui et le contraire Samo est le même que la lutte contre et la Slaves Alemannendux Crodobert L'identité supposée de la Franconie Hruodi 'dux " pourrait avec le Alemannendux pour que les connexions politiques . préciser Une intégration plus poussée de cette Alemannendux généalogique n'est guère possible. Dans tous les cas, il s'inscrit dans la série keienswegs alémanique duc. En outre, H. Ebling, Prospographie les fonctionnaires du royaume mérovingien (suppléments de Francia 2, 1974) Page 112 pas. CXXII, 7, souligne que l'origine de cette dux Chrodebertus aucune déclaration précises sont possibles, d'autant que ce à deux niveaux nom personnel germanique dans le 7ème Siècle a été remis exceptionnellement fréquente. Il reste, mais de constater que même si un certain nombre de fonctionnaires de ce nom est connu, mais tout le temps après l'entrée de cette Alemannendux, le plus probable de roi Dagobert a été inséré des fonctionnaires Störmer Wilhelm, Zu Herkunft und Wirkungskreis der merowingerzeitlichen mainfränkischen Herzöge, Karl Rudolf Pauler Schnith et Roland, 1993. . Le duché mérovingien de Thuringe (merowingische Herzogtum Thüringen), existe dès 630 dans le cadre du royaume d'Austrasie. 1 thumb|upright=2.5|center|400px|Fête dans un palais franc. 2 Latinus, de Calonnia, patrice romain. ∞ Syagria de Lyon, fille de Syagrius, roi de Soissons │ ├── Gondebaud, de Burgondie, arrière-petit-fils de GondebaudChristian Settipani, Les Ancêtres de Charlemagne, 1989. . ∞ Agia de Sancy, sœur de saint Désiré de Bourges, archevêque, Gallo-Romaine │ ├── Désiré de Verdun (500-554), évêque, saint ∞ Clotilde, fille du roi wisigoth Geisalic │ ├── Syagrius d'Autun, évêque, saint │ ├── Gondebaud, comte de Meaux assassiné en 585 La Fin de la Cité Antique Et Le Début de la Cité Médiévale: De la Fin Du IIIe Siècle à L'avènement de Charlemagne, Volume 8 de Studi storici sulla tarda antichitàn, Claude Lepelley, Université de París X: Nanterre. Centre de Recherches sur l'Antiquité tardive et le haut Moyen Age, Edipuglia srl, 1996. . │ │ │ ├── N de Meaux │ │ ∞ Leuthaire de Bourgogne, fils de Warnachaire de Bourgogne │ │ │ │ │ ├── Gondoin d'Alsace, duc │ │ │ ├── Hagnéric de Meaux, comte │ │ │ ├── Valbert de Luxeuil, abbé, saint │ │ │ ├── Faron, évêque de Meaux, saint │ │ │ ├── Burgondofara, sainte │ ├── Désiré de Sancy, né en 548 │ ├── Ansoud de Neustrie │ ├── Authaire de Sancy, leude, haut fonctionnaire franc, saint ∞ (2) Mode, sainte, soeur de sainte Balde ∞ (1) Aiga, sainte, une Agilolfing Famille et pouvoir dans le monde franc: VII -X siècle, Volume 33 de Publications de la Sorbonne: Histoire ancienne et médiévale, Régine Le Jan, Publications de la Sorbonne, 1995. │ ├── Adon de Jouarre, fondateur du monastère de Jouarre, saint │ │ │ ├── Agilbert de Paris, évêque de Paris │ │ │ ├── Théodechilde ou Telchilde, abbesse de Jouarre, sainte │ ├── Ouen de Rouen, chancelier, évêque, saint │ ├── Rado ou Chamar, maire du palais, chambellan, │ ├── Chrodobert d'Alémanie (= Radulf, roi de Thuringe) ∞ Wulfgurde │ ├── Robert = Chrodobert II, référendaire, maire de Neustrie, évêque (665) │ ∞ N de Lombardie │ ├── Heden I, duc de Thuringe, † avant 687 │ ├── Theotbald (Gozbert), duc de Thuringe, † de 700 │ ├── Bertille de Thuringe (ca 595-687), sainte │ ∞ │ │ │ ├── │ │ │ ├── │ ├── Erlebert de Thérouanne (ca 590-après 659)., nobilis Hervé Pinoteau, La symbolique royale française, Ve - XVIIIe siècle, P.S.R 2004, p. 45. . ∞ Fumerse de Boulogne, sœur de saint Wulmar │ ├── Lambert de Fontenelle, abbé, évêque, saint. │ ├── Robert (660-677), duc et chancelier Hervé Pinoteau, La symbolique royale française, Ve - XVIIIe siècle, P.S.R 2004, p. 45. . ∞ Théodrade, parente de Nanthilde, épouse du roi Dagobert │ ├── Angadrisma ∞ Ansbert (629-694), abbé, évêque, saint │ ├── Folchaide de Salzbourg │ ∞ Théodon II de Bavière, duc │ │ │ ╰──┄┈ Agilofinger │ ├── Ragnobert, comploteur contre Ébroïn, exécuté en 678 │ ├── Lambert de Maastricht (636-705), évêque, saint │ ├── Chrotari, comte d'Herbauges ∞ NN │ ├── Hervé de Laon, comte, grand-père de Héribert de Laon │ ∞ Irmine, fille d'Hugobert │ ├── Rupert de Salzbourg, évêque de Worms, saint │ │ ├── Érentrude de Salzbourg, sainte │ ├── Willigarde [http://www.rootsweb.ancestry.com/~medieval/charladdend.htm Addenda à Les Ancêtres de Charlemagne] │ ∞ Liutwin de Trèves, saint │ │ │ ├── Guy, abbé de Fontenelle, Widonides │ │ ∞ Rolande, fille du comte Charivéus de Laon │ │ │ ├── Chrotais [http://www.rootsweb.ancestry.com/~medieval/charladdend.htm Addenda à Les Ancêtres de Charlemagne] │ │ ∞ Charles Martel (690-741), prince │ │ │ ├── Milon de Trèves, évêque │ │ │ ├── Milon d'Angers │ ∞ Bertha, sœur de Charlemagne │ │ │ ├── Roland │ │ ├── Lambert de Hesbaye http://mauriceboddy.org.uk/Narbonne.htm de Narbonne, comte, ancêtre direct des Capétiens Hervé Pinoteau, La symbolique royale française, Ve-XVIIIe siècles, P.S.R. éditions, 2004. . ∞ Chrotlind │ ├── Rotrude [http://www.rootsweb.ancestry.com/~medieval/charladdend.htm Addenda à Les Ancêtres de Charlemagne] │ ∞ Charles Martel (690-741), prince │ │ │ ├── Landrade de Hesbaye │ ∞ Sigramm │ │ │ ├── Chrodegang de Metz, évêque, saint │ ├── Robert de Hesbaye, comte ∞ (1) Williswinte, fille du comte Adalelm │ ├── Cancor de Hesbaye, comte, PopponidesAlfred Friese, Studien zur Herrschaftgeschichte des fränkischen Adels ("Geschichte und Geselschaft. Bochumer historische Studien" 18), Stuttgart, 1979. Hervé Pinoteau, La symbolique royale française, V - XVIII siècle, P.S.R. éditions, 2004, p.45. │ ├── Thurimbert de Hesbaye │ │ ├── Robert II de Hesbaye │ │ │ ├── Robert III de Hesbaye │ │ │ ├── Robert le Fort │ ╰──┄┈ Capétiens... │ ∞ (2) concubine du comte Robert │ ├── Guérin von Thurgau, gouverneur Cahiers de civilisation médiévale, Volume 1, Université de Poitiers, Centre d'études supérieures de civilisation médiévale, 1958. . ∞ Adelinde, fille d' Hildeprand │ ├── Isembard von Thurgau, comte │ │ │ ├── Guerin de Provence │ ├── Milon de Narbonne (ca 735-791) │ ├── Liebulf de Provence De Clovis à Charlemagne: histoire et généalogie, Didier-Georges Dooghe, MCD, 2000, p.127.. ∞ Odda (ca 800-après 835) │ ├── Leibulf des Baux Old Provence - p. 127, Theodore Andrea Cook - 1905. │ ├── Pons de Mevouillon (ca 870-954) Bulletin de la Société d'etudes scientifiques et archéologiques de Draguignan et du Var, Volumes 16 à 17, C. et A. Latil, 1887.. ∞ Blismodis, sœur d'Aubry de Mâcon │ ├── Umbert, évêque de Vaison │ ├── Garnier, évêque d’Avignon. │ ├── Ison d’Arles │ ∞ Fille d'Ursus de Bénévent │ │ ├── Pons de Marseille │ ∞ Judith de Bretagne │ ╰──┄┈ Vicomtes de Marseille... │ ├── Pons II de Mevouillon ∞ Richilde, de l’Uzège │ ├── Féraud de Nice │ ├── Pierre de Mirabel │ ├── Pons III de Mevouillon │ ╰──┄┈ Mevouillon... │ ├── Arnoul de Theys │ ╰──┄┈ Theys │ ├── Gérard │ ├── Rambaud de Mevouillon │ ├── Rambaud de Chorges │ ├── Pons Rambaud ∞ Austrudis │ ╰──┄ Rambaud Notes et références